Treacherous
by VictoriaKurt
Summary: Olive Esposito was only 5, she was taken by SHIELD from her home because she accidently killed her dad. Flash forward 11 years, she is now a SHIELD agent. When Fury tells Olive that she is going to live at Stark Tower and watch over the Avengers she isn't too excited. That is until she meets Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner. But what happens when she starts to fall in love with Bruce?


**A/N: Hello there! My name is Victoria and welcome to my fan fiction. This story takes place about six months after the battle of New York and this would be considered an AU story. Thank or for reading my story and I hope you like it. And please review!**

Chapter 1

_"Mommy! Mommy please don't let them take me away!" five year old Olive cried out._

_ Ms. Esposito couldn't even look at her daughter. No, that thing wasn't her daughter. That thing was some sort of monster that had just killed her husband. One second her husband was hugging what she thought was their daughter, the next minute he was on the ground dead. She had called 911 who then patched her over to some secret agency who told her to describe what had happened. About 30 minutes later, a tall African American man with a missing eye showed up and told Ms. Esposito that he would take her daughter away where she could get help. She agreed._

_"It's okay Olive. You're safe now. I promise." The one eyed man told her._

_Olive believed him._

**11 Years Later**

"And how exactly is this going to help me?" 21 year old Olive Esposito asked Director Nick Fury.

"You'll be with your own kind." He simply replied.

Olive glared slightly at Fury who had basically became her adopted father after she was taken from her family. However, she barely remembered that day when she killed her real father. She was taken by a secret agency called Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate or SHIELD for short. The agency dealt with paranormal and superhuman threats. Yes, a five year old girl was evidently a threat to humanity but Olive didn't know that at the time. She only remembered hugging her father after he got home from work and then he just started to turn blue and then fell on the ground.

After a series of tests conducted by scientists at SHIELD, they learned that Olive could take all the energy and life out of a person just by touching them. She could then use the energy that she had taken and either create a force field or shape it into a ball that could kill a person if they got hit by it. She was instantly labeled a Level eight threat. Up until about a few months ago, Olive couldn't touch a person. She had never been kissed by a boy or able to hold hands. No one was able to hold her while she cried or give her a hug to comfort her. However, a scientist at SHIELD developed a bracelet that when Olive pushed a button a layer of some sort of energy would mold to her body and people could then touch her but it only last for a few hours. It was nice though, since it was invisible so no one could tell that she was threat.

Olive and Director Fury were currently on their way to Stark Tower, where all the Avengers lived. The Avengers just thought that Olive would be there to watch them but Fury just wanted her to get comfortable in her own skin. She had been a SHIELD agent ever since the day she turned 16. She was trained by the best too; Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov. They would be the only two Avengers that knew her true abilities. She was worried if they found out about her true powers that they wouldn't go anywhere near her.

Olive took a deep breath in and then out as soon as the SHIELD SUV stopped in front of Stark Tower. She had only seen pictures of the famous tower but seeing it in person was much better. It was bigger than what people made it out to be and was apparently supposed to be more energy efficient that other buildings. After getting her two suitcases and duffel bag, Fury led her inside and then into an elevator. The elevator was short and Olive and Fury didn't say a word to each other. Once it stopped Fury punched a code in and the doors opened.

She assumed the area they were in was Tony Stark's penthouse. The furniture was all modern, there was a giant window with a view of New York, a bar, and a kitchen. The only people that were in the living room were Tony, his girlfriend Pepper, and Steve Rogers who was better known as Captain America. Her closest friend, Agent Phil Coulson was a huge fan of Captain America. She remembered him showing all of his trading cards that he was proud of.

Tony Stark was the first of the three people to notice Fury and a young woman standing next to him. She stood about 5'4 feet tall and had an athletic build much like the master assassin he knew. Her hair was dark brown and flowed down her back in soft waves. Her eyes were a gold brown color with hints of green and she was dressed in the standard SHIELD uniform. She was defiantly but Tony had Pepper and that's all he wanted but there was no harm in flirting with the woman.

"Guys this is Agent Olive Esposito. She will be supervising you when you're not at SHIELD headquarters. I expect that she get treated nicely, Tony. Olive if you have any trouble, please call me." Fury explains before leaving.

"Nice to meet you Olive. Can I call you Olly?" Tony quickly said.

"I'd rather you not." Olive said a quiet voice.

Pepper stood up and walked over to Olive who looked scared out of her mind. "Ignore Tony, you'll get used to him. I'm Pepper. It's nice to meet you." She says and tries to shake her hand but Olive backs up.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm kind of a germ phobic. But it's nice to meet you as well Pepper." Olive lies.

"I'm Steve Rogers but most people know that." Steve says.

Dr. Bruce Banner had been busy in his lab that Tony had designed him after New York when Jarvis told him to go to the penthouse. He groaned slightly since he really didn't want to deal with Stark right now but Jarvis kept insisting that it was important. Upon entering the Penthouse he saw Tony, Steve, and Pepper talking to a small brunette woman. She was dressed in a SHIELD uniform that revealed that she had some curves. He could tell that she was nervous by the way she kept tucking hair behind ear and biting her bottom lip.

Olive hadn't even see Dr. Banner enter the room. He was dressed in black slacks and a hunter green dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled up. Bruce had brown curly hair that had a messy look to it and brown eyes that resembled a puppy's. Olive caught herself staring at the doctor but she couldn't help it, she thought he was handsome.

"There's the big guy! Bruce, this is Agent Olly. She's a germ phobic" Tony said.

"My name isn't Olly, its Olive Esposito and it's nice to meet you Dr. Banner." Olive says.

"It's nice to meet you too Agent Esposito." Bruce says.

"Please, call me Olive." She says softly.

"If you don't mind, I'll be heading back to my lab now." Bruce says.

"Wait, bring Olive with you. She'll be staying in your guest room." Tony says.

Bruce's eyes widened as Tony said that Olive would be staying on the same floor as him. He wasn't really a people person and was afraid that the young woman would disturb him while he tried to work. It was enough that Tony would annoy him while he was working, he didn't need another person to annoy him. Bruce pushed his glasses up on his nose and glanced at Olive who looked rather uncomfortable.

"Okay." He simply said.

Olive was just about to grab her suitcases and Steve walked towards them and grabs the two suitcases which left her with the duffel bag. Her cheeks burned a light shade of pink.

"Oh, thank you Steve. You really don't have to do that." Olive says.

Steve gives her a small smile. "I'm just helping a lady out." He tells her and heads for the elevator.

Bruce's floor was only two floors below Tony's Penthouse which made the elevator ride short. Bruce's floor was similar to Tony's but it looked like no one lived there. There was also a giant lab with glass walls where Bruce spent most of his time. Bruce led them to a room that was slightly separate from the lab, living room, and kitchen.

"This is your room. Let me know if you have any issues. I'll be in my lab." He says before leaving Steve and Olive alone.

Steve sat Olive's bags on the floor and stood in the doorway as she looked around her new room. The floors were hardwood and probably the most expensive one you could buy. The walls were an earthy green color and for one wall there was a giant window with a gorgeous view of the city that Olive would probably spend hours looking at. There was queen size bed with fluffy, white pillows and blankets, two side tables, a TV, and a chair. Olive turned to Steve and gave him a shy smile.

"Thank you for helping me with my bags." She says.

Steve shrugs his shoulders. "It's no problem. If you have any problems just tell me." He says before leaving.

At least Olive had one friend. Steve, too her, was like the big brother she never had. As Steve exited Olive's room he couldn't wipe a smile off his face. He barely knew the woman and for some reason, he already liked her. She was quiet and composed but he had a feeling once he got to know her, she would be a great friend. She was also the only woman since Penny that he thought was beautiful and worth dating.


End file.
